The field of the disclosure relates generally to non-destructive inspection (NDI) equipment and processes, and more particularly to NDI systems and methods that incorporate interchangeable probes.
Part of the fabrication process for composite parts, for example, primary structural composite parts and composite rib parts for an aircraft, includes a non-destructive inspection (NDI) process. However, in one example fabrication, the composite ribs are not identical to one another. That is, rib number two is a completely different size, for example, than rib number five. Further in this example fabrication, ribs destined for the right side of the aircraft are different from the ribs destined for the left side of the aircraft.
Currently, NDI is performed using an x-y-z scanner with NDI probes attached to an end of the effector. The NDI probes are interchanged by an operator to perform the various NDI tests associated with a part. Separate inspection systems for individual components, and operator interchanging of probes, is cost prohibitive. Further, as much NDI is performed in deep water tanks, the expense associated with such tanks is a cost that companies would like to avoid.
Robotic inspection with ultrasonic NDI systems has always had limitations due to the sensitivity of the probe heads to electrical connection/disconnection. As described above, however, having a different probe head for every inspection condition would result in a heavy and complex end effector that would impact the size and cost of the robot.